


Long Enough

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's just the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

Maybe it's Misha's hands, the way they're in constant motion: long fingers flipping pages, tapping rhythms against his arm, waving to people who walked past, running through wild locks of hair.

Maybe it's his laugh, the way it just flows out of him with such unconscious ease, bright and happy and unrestrained, with the power to make anyone who hears it smile with him.

Maybe it's the feeling of camaraderie, the way the friendship between them has been building and growing and changing since day one, the way Misha just _gets_ things about him in a way even Jensen can't always understand.

Maybe it's the way the sun is shining right then, casting Misha in a halo of light that for just a fraction of a second makes him appear to truly be the angel he portrays.

Maybe…

Maybe it's just _time_.

"Misha…"

Misha's eyebrow goes up and his lips quirk. "Jared?" he asks, his voice caressing the name, making it sound…different, somehow. Exotic. _Beautiful_.

"I…" Jared is far too caught in those bright blue eyes that he doesn't think he could stop himself from moving even if he wanted to. And he doesn't, not at all. His script falls from suddenly clumsy fingers, and then he's crossing the two feet that separate them. Misha's own script is knocked away, and Jared is fisting his hands in that ridiculous trench coat and dragging Misha forward and crashing their lips together and devouring Misha's moan like it's the sweetest ambrosia. And _yes_.

 _This_.

 _This_ is the moment they've been careening towards since the first moment they said hello.

Jared doesn't hear the wolf-whistles and catcalls and laughter from the crew around them. He doesn't hear Jensen declaring _finally_ and that he _knew it all along_. He doesn't hear the director trying to call everyone back to order.

All he hears, as he pulls away just enough to catch his breath and rest his forehead against Misha's, is his own frantic heartbeat, and the way Misha whispers, "Love you too, Padalecki," and, "It took you long enough."


End file.
